Megaman: A new World
by galaxy-man vs. Godzilla
Summary: When Dr.Wily has created a inter-demensional portal device, he plans to use it to take over the world. And when megaman and his friends fall for Dr. Wily's old tricks, he tests his machine on them. And when Megaman and his friends get sent to Elsword, Megaman and Rush have to team up with some new friends in order to find their old ones.


**Hello everyone! This is my first major crossover I will be crating for your entertainment! As you know, this is a crossover of megaman and elsword in a multi-chapter epic. **

** I do not own the rights of these characters or from their companies. This story is to just entertain and enjoy for other people. The rights of megaman belong to Capcom.**

** The rights of elsword belong to the creators of the online game. This is just a story that I put together for fun.**

** Characters:**

**Megaman universe:**

**Megaman (Rock)****Protoman (Blues)****Rush****Eddie****Beat ****Roll****Robot masters.****Dr. Wily's robot army.****Dr. Light**

** These are the actual names of the characters. Don't believe me? look it up online.**

**Elsword Universe:**

**Elsword (Lord Knight)****Aisha (Elemental Master) ****Rena (Night Watcher)****Raven (Veteran Commander)****Eve (Code: Nemesis)****Chung Seiker (Tactical Trooper)****Various monsters/Demons of Elsword.**

** The types of classes I choose were part of the game, ex: Lord knight. These are not the permeant characters in the game, but you can choose which character you want and upgrade to have a choice of three paths. choose one, and you become that class and upgrade again later to complete your class. Got that? ok. lets begin.**

** I hope you enjoy reading this and please comment after! thank-you, and enjoy!**

Mega-man universe.

"Come on, guys!" a robotic boy shouted as he lead his small team of six, (including himself), through the castle of Dr. Wily; an evil genius who desires to take over the world and send his evil robot army to deal with his worries.

"We are almost there!" Yelled the robotic boy known as megaman, the leader of his friend's team known as Proto-man, Rush, Eddie, Beat, and Roll,

to whom have now have been blasting their way through the army of robots for about 15 minutes.

Sinper-Joes shot left and right through megaman's team and each time failed to even hit one of the incoming group members.

"Take this you no-good helmet heads!" shouted Roll, Megaman's younger robotic sister, as she blew up the two Sniper-Joes to pieces with her mega-buster.

"Nice shot Roll" commented Proto-man, Megaman's older robot brother, as Proto-man also blasted several other Sniper-Joes.

"Now Rush!" shouted Mega-man as his robotic k-nine Rush tuned into a jet and mega-man jump onto him like a surfboard.

"Eddie! Beat! hop on!" said megaman as the red robotic energy tank known as Eddie and a blue robotic bird known as Beat hopped on to the rush-jet and continued to serve the team as best they can.

"We need to Stop 's Weapon before he can unleash it's havoc onto the world!" Yelled megaman, as he Switched his weapon to DWN.010: Air Shooter, and "blew away" the evil robotic army.

"Are you sure you know what your doing, Rock?" asked Proto-Man as he plowed through the robotic army.

"I'm Sure" answered Megaman as he Switched to DWN.044: Knight Crusher, and continued through the heavy ranks of the robots.

**Meanwhile, In Dr Wily's boss room:**

"No, No, NO!" Cried the evil scientist Dr. Wily.

"Why can't I take care of those robotic bolt heads?!" He shouted in distress.

"Every time I try to take over the world, megaman and his pesky robot friends come here and destroy my plans to take over the world! And throw me In prison! But I have had enough of being always locked up in prison all the time, and this time, it will be different. Very different. MAH HA HA HA!" evil scientist said and prepared to warm up his giant robot. And his new weapon that will change the way everyone saw things ever again.

Within five minutes, megaman and his small team burst through Dr. Wily's boss doors and prepared for the final battle.

And just like always, Dr. Wily was waiting in his new giant skull-shaped machine.

"Hello again, Megaman!" said Wily in a serious voice.

"And look, you brought your friends along as well, how pleasant!" said Wily with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"You know why were are here Wily, Either stop this know, or we will destroy your machine and you will be brought to justice!" said megaman with no doubt in his voice.

"We will see about that" taunted Wily as he flipped a few switches and awoke his machine.

It was a large robot, with a skull-shaped head, four canon arms, a several spikes on its body.

"You all remember my Wily machine 10, don't you, right?" asked Wily jokingly. "Well prepare to face the wrath of Wily machine 11! Eleven times the power and Eleven times the strength!" Wily shouted as he pushed several more buttons and sent several missiles flying at the small group.

"This doesn't look good" said Eddie nervously as he and the others watched five small missiles come out of the Wily machine and targeted the team.

"Spread out everyone!" Commanded megaman, as they quickly dogged the small skull-shaped missiles, which blew up upon contact with the ground.

"Take this!" taunted Wily, as he shot a large red laser beam at the scattered group.

The beam made a large impact on the ground, and created a larger crater where ever it went. However, the beam was slow, and made it easy to dodge, which gave the team a chance to attack.

Megaman, Proto-man, and Roll began to charge up their mega busters, waiting quickly for a chance to attack.

"Take this, Wily!" They all said together, as all three of them shot all a once into skull-like head.

"Whoa!" Wily exclaimed as he missed the blasts with his arm cannons and the shots all hit the skull head.

"Quickly, while he is distracted, Proto-man, hop on rush!" Megaman commanded as they ran to the robot K-nine.

"Roll, Eddie, Beat, stay here!" Commanded Megaman.

"But-" Roll try to refuse but was too late.

"NOW RUSH!" Exclaimed megaman as He and Proto-Man, both watched rush turn into a jet-like surfboard.

"Lets Go!" said megaman, as they both hopped on the red, robotic dog.

Megaman quickly guided his robot brother and Rush in the air as Wily was trying to fix part of his damaged machine.

Dust blew pass the trio with the remains of the skull-like head of the Wily machine flickering like a dead light bulb.

They all continued through the dust until they saw the scared, cybernetic face of the Wily machine.

"Now! Proto-man, Jump!" Said megaman.

And without hesitation, jumped off Rushed and pointed their mega-busters at the head.

"Sorry Wily, but the game is up!" Megaman said as he and his brother shot the remaining area of the head.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Wily as he pushed a button and entered his space pod.

Several explosions went off in the machine as metal ruble began to crash from Wily's cockpit.

"Rush! Hurry!" cried megaman as rush came to the rescue.

Megaman hopped on first then aided his brother on getting on.

"Hurry! Come on!"

"Alright! Alright!" Cried proto-man as he climbed behind megaman unto the Rush-Jet.

"Alright Rush, take us away from the Wily machine!" Commanded megaman.

Rush Quickly followed megaman's command and quilted quickly though the air.

Not Before long, as soon as megaman, proto-man, and Rush were ten yards away from the crumbling Wily machine, "KA-BOOM!" went the evil creation. Followed by several mini explosions.

The trio then landed and found Roll, Eddie, and Beat standing there amazed at what just happened.

"Wow! great job you guys!" Encouraged Roll with a thumbs up.

"Yeah, you guys did great!" commented Eddie with great happiness.

"Tweet,Tweet!" went Beat with much enthusiasm.

"I wish I could have been there to help!" Said Roll with a little emotion.

"Ruff, Ruff!" Barked rush with great joy.

"It's okay Roll, you did good. You all did a good job." Encouraged megaman.

He then looked at his brother with happiness and smiled.

But something was wrong with proto-man, he always smiled slightly when he won a battle. especially with Dr. Wily.

"What's wrong Blues?" Questioned megaman, curious to see what his brother was bothered about.

"That battle was too easy." commented Proto-man. "And I think Wily had something else for us in store, and that was just the distraction."

"Why do you think that?" Asked megaman.

"Yes proto-man, why don't you tell us why you think that?"

Everyone turned around to see , completely fine, on a platform with several sniper joes guarding him.

"Wily!" The team said together. (Except Rush and Beat.)

"Well, well, well, bravo all of you, Bravo! you beat me at my Wily Machine number 11, great job!" said Wily with sarcasm once again in his voice.

"Grrr, what are you up to Wiy?!" Megaman growled as he clenched his fist.

"Oh nothing my dear robotic friends, I just wanted to show you my new creation." Dr Wily said.

"As you all know by now I have had so many failures, but from the beginning to to right now, I didn't know how to defeat you, or your friends megaman." Said Wily as he continued to explain his scheme.

"So then an idea accrued to me, why not just put megaman and his friends into another world? With no escape what so ever!" said Wily as he looked at the shocked faces of his foes.

"So, without further ado, I present to you, the Wily dimension portal machine!" said Wily as he pressed a few buttons to turn on the lights of his new machine.

The machine looked more like a laser than a portal machine, but it gave a menacing appearance to megaman and his friends.

"And I am going to test it on all of you!" Wily laughed as he turned on the machine.

"Once I know this machine works properly, I will use it to claim this world, and many others!"

The Machine began to make weird robot-like sounds before creating a small light in the center of it's point.

"You won't get away with this Wily!" Said megaman with his courage now returned.

"We have defeated your inventions before and we can do it again!"

"Ah, yes megaman, I bet you can, but how fast can you stop me before the machine shoots all of you?" asked Wily with an evil look on his face.

"Rock…" Roll said in a weak voice.

Megaman looked back at the machine, only to find it already firing at the group of heroes.

"Goodbye megaman." Wily said with a sly smile.

Before megaman could retaliate, he and his friends were blasted by the machine's energy.

And before Wily knew it, Megaman and his friends were gone.

"Dr. Wily." asked dust-man, one of the many robot masters who were created by Wily, and the one who just happened to stubble into the area of the sene.

"Where did you send megaman and his friends?" asked the curious robot.

"Don't ask me questions you metal vacuum cleaner!" Shouted Wily in anger.

"But If you must know, I sent Megaman and his friends to a world I doubt they would survive in." answered Wily.

"ELRIOS."

**So that was my first chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed it! And you guys can expect more from me later! But be patient, and I will get back to you on what happens later. See you guys later!**


End file.
